Marry You
Marry You '(''Sposarti) è una canzone di Bruno Mars presente nell'episodio Furt, l'ottavo della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni in occasione del matrimonio di Burt e Carole Hummel, con la cerimonia organizzata dal figlio Kurt. Testo della canzone '''Finn: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Well I know this little chapel On the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh) No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh) Sam: Oh come on, girl! Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Sam con Quinn: We can blow-o-oh Shots of patro-o-on Sam: Ah! And it's on, girl! Artie e Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go Artie: If you're ready Like I'm ready Tina: 'Cause it's a beautiful night Tina e Mike: We're looking for Something dumb to do Tina: Hey, baby! Tina e Mike: I think I wanna marry you Artie e Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Ohh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Sam con Quinn: Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run, girl! Finn: If we wake up And we wanna break up Finn e Rachel: That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Ahh, it was fun, girl! Artie con Brittany e le ND: Don't say no, no, no, no-no, Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, And we'll go, go, go, go-go, If you're ready like I'm ready Rachel con Finn e le ND: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you Artie e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Sam con le Nuove Direzioni:: Just say I do-oh-o-oh Finn: Tell me right now baby, Artie: Tell me right now baby Sam e le Nuove Direzioni: Just say I do-oh-o-oh, Artie: Tell me right now baby, Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh! Rachel e Finn con le ND: Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you Classifiche internazionali Recensioni Curiosità *La seconda canzone di Bruno Mars cantata nello stesso episodio; *Seconda di tre canzoni di Bruno Mars cantate finora nello show. Le altre due sono Just the Way You Are e Locked Out of Heaven; *La canzone è diventata molto diffusa per le celebrazioni di matrimonio negli Stati Uniti e sono molti i video online che fanno riferimento alla versione di Glee. Galleria di foto Episode2x08.jpg Glee_furt.jpg Marry_You..jpg Fabrevans2.gif Finn_(Marry_You_Furt).jpg MarryYouBrittana.gif Tumblr_lck3h7DvDv1qbna3i.jpg Video Navigazione en:Marry You es:Marry You fr:Marry Youde:Marry You Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two